


Role Models

by krisherdown



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-02
Updated: 2010-01-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 16:37:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krisherdown/pseuds/krisherdown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura tries to figure out why Andy would want to play tennis with her at (2010) Hopman Cup. </p>
            </blockquote>





	Role Models

Laura is sitting at a table in the corner of a café in Australia waiting for Andy Murray to get off his cell phone and she can’t help but reflect on how surreal her life has become.  
   
While she already deals with expectations in England, especially during Wimbledon time, this is the first time eyes from people in other countries will be on her. Playing a few events on the main tour is one thing; she’s just another new face. Having an elite player on the men’s tour call her directly to partner with him for a tournament is a completely different matter.  
   
It’s pretty odd to realize that, while she doesn’t really know Andy, she does know his mother since she works with developing young players. It had to be her idea for him to call Laura in the first place. Maybe Andy feels guilty about not coming home for Christmas and decides to this favor.  
   
The point is that Laura doesn’t belong here.  
   
She was just on the practice court playing a makeshift doubles match with Andy against two members of his crew and she hasn’t quite woken up from the experience. Andy sounded uncomfortable giving advice, admitting he’s never done that before. Laura was probably making amateur mistakes that drove Andy crazy but he wasn’t saying so.  
   
Laura is startled from her dream world by a young voice. “You’re playing in Hopman, right?” She looks up and sees Melanie, the American who had the run at the US Open last fall.  
   
“Mind if I join you?” Melanie asks. Laura faintly nods before Melanie sits down. “You don’t know how nice it is to see a familiar face. John and I arrived two days ago and we’ve been between practice courts and meetings all along. He’s going sightseeing with his girlfriend so I decided to check out the food. Easy to get lost.”  
   
Laura nods. “I agree with that part.” Pointing to the window, she says, “Everything about his life is way over my head.”  
   
Melanie chuckles, her sunny disposition still intact even as she’s suddenly become famous in the last few months. “I was relieved it was John playing because I’ve been around Andy Roddick and it’s a crazy world. Even though people know John, it’s more as a spectacle than expecting to win a major so he’s still in awe. We may look like a freak show come the mixed doubles match but we could do well.”  
   
“That is probably the draw for the tournament. Well, that and him. Like, last year was about watching Marat and Dinara together? This year it’s seeing if Andy will yell at a teenage girl.”  
   
The American rolls her eyes, but then seriously ponders the possibility. “It does seem strange that he’d want to play here. No offense but…”  
   
Laura cuts her off. “I have been thinking that too. That’s okay. I’ll get to meet Lleyton Hewitt at the photo shoot tomorrow so the trip won’t be a total loss.”  
   
Melanie smiles brightly. “Yeah, that’s true. We get to play Australia. Hopefully, I won’t be too in awe seeing him on the other side of the net.”  
   
Andy returns to the table, sitting down and giving Melanie a quick wave before saying to Laura, “The meeting at four has been postponed to tomorrow so that does free up the day. If you want, I could see if he’s available.”  
   
“See if who is available?” Laura doesn’t remember asking him about any connections.  
   
“Lleyton. I have his number. He’s trying to get me to play doubles with him again, so if you want…”  
   
Laura and Melanie exchange glances, neither one believing what Andy is saying. Laura says swiftly, “Yes, please, if you can.”  
   
Andy opts to text him instead so he doesn’t leave the table this time. Melanie is shaking her head, trying not to jump out of her seat. “I cannot believe this! Laura, does this seem like our life?”  
   
“I’m still trying to get over _him_ ,” Laura gestures to Andy, “having _my_ mobile. Forget about the rest of it.”  
   
Andy is trying to focus on the texting but he can’t help but grin at their conversation. Laura catches his reaction, snapping, “Stop laughing at us.”  
   
“I’m not used to tennis players looking up to me. Hell _I’m_ still in awe of Lleyton and I’ve played with him.”  
   
Melanie says flippantly, “Just think of it as two teenage girls hanging on your every word.”  
   
Andy says flatly, “No pressure at all.”  
   
* * * * *  
   
It turns out that Lleyton is only a few blocks away, having just left a meeting with the organizers of the event. Meaning that he actually has time to waste with a couple of giggly girls, as Andy phrases it, and will visit them right here.  
   
“Our timing is just terrifyingly awesome,” Melanie exclaims just before the door swings open and a guy with a baseball cap sneaks in and heads right for their table.  
   
Laura can’t help but murmur, “Sneak attack. I like it.”  
   
Melanie grumbles, “Doesn’t work as well as you might think in New York City.”  
   
Andy adds, “Or London,” then does a bad Australian accent to greet, “Good afternoon, mate.”  
   
Lleyton sits down next to Andy, making sure to not draw attention, before speaking. “Don’t imitate me, Murray.” He nods toward Melanie, “So you’re the one Sam and I will be dealing with?” She smiles brightly upon being recognized. “Nice to know you and your friend have managed to hang around Andy for more than two seconds. He’s not usually so nice to his fans.”  
   
Andy corrects, “Actually, this is Laura. She’s my partner in the competition.”  
   
Laura isn’t surprised Lleyton didn’t know. Lleyton apologizes, “Oh, sorry about that. Actually explains a lot. I was wondering why you’d hang around teenage girls. I realize you and Kim broke off but I’d have to check the laws...”  
   
Andy groans. “Isn’t it bad enough the press says crap like that?”  
   
“How many ladies rejected you first?” Lleyton smiles Laura’s way, making it clear he’s trying to rile up Andy, not insult her.  
   
“We can’t all have a Sam Stosur.”  
   
“For that I am _incredibly_ thankful,” Lleyton says quickly. He then says carefully, “But I guess if you want competition while avoiding the Roger and Rafa show, this will work.  
   
“Laura needs some experience against the best without the stress of a real tournament.” Andy’s answer sounds very rehearsed, as if he’s practicing that response for the press.  
   
Lleyton calls him on it. “Do I look like a nosy reporter to you? Never mind. You called me to meet them, not deal with your angst about the press.”  
   
While Lleyton is talking to Melanie, Laura is watching Andy. Even though their conversation had seemed nothing more than friendly jabbing, Andy is peeved. He’s focusing on his phone, probably texting his coach and being very rude about it.  
   
When Lleyton notices, he mutters, “You are such a brat.”  
   
Andy replies, “You tell me that all the time. It’s a new year, change your tune.”  
   
“Hmm, spoken by the person who decides at the last second to cancel plans in England to train more _in the States_? Could have at least said you wanted to arrive in Australia early. I would have changed my schedule for you.”  
   
Melanie and Laura exchange looks, wondering what they’ve stumbled on. Andy seems about as stunned as they are, dropping his phone and tripping over his words. “You were what? Why?” He ducks under the table to retrieve his phone.  
   
“Doubles. Remember?”  
   
Andy blinks quickly, then says, “Yeah. Of course.” He returns his focus to texting but Laura notices his fingers keep missing the correct keys. Not to mention the blush that’s creeping up his neck.  
   
Lleyton suddenly pulls out his cell phone, its vibrating sound interrupting the awkwardness. He checks the message then shakes his head in disbelief, muttering to himself, “You are incorrigible.” He looks up at the table to announce, “Sorry about that. That was a reminder to pick up my daughter at daycare. I’ll see you guys soon.”  
   
Melanie and Laura say their goodbyes, then Laura announces, “As your teammate, I reserve the right to do this.” She then shoves Andy as hard as she can.  
   
“What was that for?” Andy exclaims as Melanie is trying not to laugh loud enough to draw attention to their table.  
   
The ladies exchange looks, then Laura says, “Were you the one who pulled a girl’s pigtails to show that you liked her?”  
   
“Laura…”  
   
“ _Now_ I know why you wanted to play this tournament.”  
   
“No. That…”  
   
“You wanted to get close to him without so many other players around. Oh it is so adorable.”  
   
Andy glares coldly at her. She refuses to break eye contact with him, now that he’s no longer so intimidating. He complains, “You’re going to make this week a living hell, aren’t you?”  
   
“I thought _I_ was the Brit with a hopeless crush on Lleyton. Thank you for proving me wrong.”  
   
Just when she thinks she’s gotten the upper hand, Andy says, “I can’t believe I’m going to show you this.” He hands Laura his cell. There, a message from Lleyton: _cant believe u wrote that w the girls sitting there. be ready at hotel room tonite 4 payback._  



End file.
